Innuendoes
by l-NonToxic-l
Summary: A light, silly piece about what happens when Logan interrupts Quinn's study time. QUOGAN!


_Innuendoes_, a "Zoey 101" fanfiction

by l-NonToxic-l

03.25.2008

Disclaimer: I don't own "Zoey 101" or the characters.

Pairings: Quinn/Logan

Note: I just found this. I couldn't figure out how to end it when I'd written it, but I'm content with it.

**Note 2: This takes place in a hypothetical season 5. Logan and Quinn have been together for a while, Chase is back and with Zoey, and Quogan is out as a couple.**

* * *

_"You can throw me like a lineman,_

_I like it better when it hurts._

_You make me wanna la la_

_In the kitchen, on the floor,_

_I'll be your French maid,_

_When I meet you at the door._

_I'm like an alley cat,_

_Drink the milk up I want more._

_You make me wanna,_

_You make me wanna scream._

_--"La La" by Ashlee Simpson_

* * *

"Logan, no! Stop it!" Quinn whispered.

"C'mon, Quinn… Five minutes." He placed his hand on her thigh under the table. "You could use a break."

"No."

"Please?" He asked moving his hand a little higher and lightly stroking her leg through the denim.

"No, Logan, I-I have a paper due –"

He moved his face closer so his nose was in her hair. "You'll get it done, you have another week. Five minutes, please…" His breath was hot on her neck.

"Fine." She couldn't very well say no to that, now could she?

Quinn stood and lead Logan to the back of the library through the labyrinth of bookshelves.

She finally stopped in one of the farthest corners and kissed him as soundly as she possibly could. Her boyfriend lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing her against the closest bookshelf.

She hated the effect he had on her.

Well, in public. When they were alone, she loved it.

Logan's left hand moved from her waist, his right still supporting her, and traveled to the hem of her top. He ran his thumb just under the seam, caressing the smallest bit of skin. But it made Quinn react as if she's been electrocuted. Her spine became rigid, and the friction of her jeans rubbing against his torso was the only encouragement he needed.

His hand left her skin, causing Quinn to let out a small groan at the loss of contact. A moment later, that hand was trying desperately to undo her pants.

Quinn pulled away from her boyfriend's mouth suddenly. "Logan, no…"

He took a moment to catch his breath, knowing she would only get angry at him for what he was thinking. "Let's go, then."

"Best. Idea. Ever." She said breathily between kisses.

The two hurried back to the table Quinn had been working at before he interrupted and gathered her things.

"Miss Pensky, leaving so soon?"

_Fuck off, Mrs Wilson…_ Logan thought angrily. He was still severely turned on and needed Quinn to talk her way out of this as best she could.

"Yes, unfortunately, I forgot that I volunteered to help Logan on his Biology assignment. But he forgot his laptop, so we're just gonna go do it in his dorm."

Logan smiled, realizing the entire sentence was true. She _had _volunteered to help him with his Biology assignment. Last week. And he hadn't brought his laptop with him. And they _were _going to go _do it_ in his dorm. It was closer to the library, after all.

"Okay, well, I'll see you here tomorrow, I suppose."

"Of course. Bye, Mrs. Wilson!" Quinn chirped, waving.

She pushed him out of the library. Logan quickly scanned their surroundings and noticed that they were alone before pulling her face to his and kissing her.

"We gotta go. Now." Quinn said, her voice lower than usual.

Logan just nodded, unable to even make a sound.

"LOGAN! QUINN!" Logan groaned exasperatedly at the sound of Michael's voice. Quinn grabbed his hand, squeezing it in reassurance that she was just as annoyed. "Come… Quick… Lola and… Whale… Roof… Vince… and BOOM!" He said between breaths.

"Okay, I didn't catch any of that…" Logan replied.

"JUST COME!" Michael shouted before running off. Quinn extracted her hand from Logan's and the couple followed.

--

Two hours later, the couples in the gang were laughing about the predicament while lounging on the roof of the boys' dorm. Quinn was leaning into Logan as he absentmindedly played with her hair. Lola and Vince, along with Zoey and Chase, were positioned similarly.

"Oh my God, then the whole thing just exploded!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I told you not to touch my stuff…" Quinn replied, teasingly.

Lola stuck her tongue out at the other brunette girl before laughing.

"I can name some of your stuff I'd like to touch…" Logan whispered hotly in her ear before biting down gently on her earlobe. It may have been the worst innuendo ever, but it did the trick.

"Omigosh, Logan! Your essay! We totally forgot!" She stood up and grabbed her bag before turning to the other four. "I'm sorry, guys, we gotta go! See ya!" She grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him with her towards the door.

"Wait, that essay was due last week. And he handed it in."

"So then why… Oh, ew," Lola said, disgusted. "That's just gross."


End file.
